The More Sleuths, The Better
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When two of her friends are wrongfully accused, Bella seeks help from her friends. Done as a request for Generalhyna. :)


**Generalhyna, who owns Bella, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Nancy Drew belongs to Carolyn Keene. I only own Rachel and Chloe. All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **The More Sleuths, The Better**

Bella was in a pickle and she had just decided to head for the Grant Mansion to ask for help when an old friend of hers came in. "Hello, Bella," she said.

Bella gasped. "Nancy!" She said happily, hugging the girl. "Still solving cases?"

"You bet," Nancy said.

"Good, cause I've got one I need help on and was going to head to the Grant Mansion to get some more help."

"The Grant Mansion?" Nancy asked.

"Come on," Bella said, teleporting them there.

Chloe was in the living room, reading a Nancy Drew mystery when she heard the telltale sound of the transport beams and gasped. "Aunt Bella!" She said, recognizing the girl detective and then her eyes went wide at seeing the other girl there and she quickly glanced at her book. "Nancy Drew?" She asked.

Nancy saw the young girl was reading one of her mysteries. "Ah, I remember that mystery," she said. "It was one of my favorites to solve."

Rachel then came in. "Well, call me a ghost," she said when she saw them. "The famous Nancy Drew."

"You've heard of me, too?" Nancy asked.

"I've read a ton of your mysteries," Rachel said. "Your books were my absolute favorites to read when I was growing up. I still have a lot of my collection which I let the kids borrow to read."

Nancy smiled and Bella smiled too, before looking solemn. "Rach, Nancy and I need some help," she said. "Can you spare some of the aliens to help us?"

"I'm sure the aliens would be happy to help," said the owner of the Grant Mansion. "What's the trouble?"

"Jhonny and Pinkie have been framed," she said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Profits have been stolen from Monsters, Inc., and they were the last ones to handle the money bag for the deposit in the morning," said Bella.

"That's awful," Chloe said. "How could anyone think that?"

"Someone who doesn't know Jhonny and Pinkie well," Nancy said thoughtfully before looking at Rachel. "Um, a bit off subject, but are aliens real?"

Rachel just smiled and turned to one of the bedrooms. "Come on out, guys," she said.

Snare-Oh, Upgrade, Astrodactyl, and Grey Matter came out, stunning Nancy. "Wow," she said in surprise.

"Yeah, they're part of the Plumbers," said Bella.

Having heard about the Plumbers from Bella, Nancy knew without a doubt these aliens were real and trustworthy. "By the way, who pointed Jhonny and Pinkie as the culprits?" She asked.

"When we reviewed the videos, Bowler Hat Guy quietly pointed it out, but he said he didn't think they were the ones who stole the money," said Bella.

Rachel gave it some thought. "As part of the Toon Detective Protectors, they're both paid well, so what would be their motive to steal the profits from Monsters, Inc.?" She asked.

"Aunt Rachel's right," said Chloe. "That doesn't add up."

She then remembered some crime shows from television and smiled. "A cover-up," she said. "What if someone doctored the video?"

"She has a point," said Grey Matter. "We've had to doctor a few videos to hide the Mansion's secret."

"Especially when nosy parkers come up here," Rachel said. "I think Chloe might have just given you guys a bit of a clue."

Bella had an idea. "If I got the videotape, do you guys have a tape viewer?"

* * *

An hour later, they were reviewing the tape and the aliens noticed something immediately. "The camera blinked," Snare-Oh said, indicating to what he meant. "Just for a brief second, though."

Rachel noticed something too. "If the cameral goes dark for just a second, then how did Jhonny and Pinkie trade places so fast?" She asked.

"She's right," Nancy said. "It would take a few seconds to switch sides, especially handling money."

Grey Matter decided to examine the tape and through a special magnification lens he had, he soon found the problem. "The tape was stopped and the power to the cameras shut down," he said. "There's a small section of blank tape here."

"But how do we prove it?" Bella said. "Yeah, power outage, but it looks like Jhonny and Pinkie."

"Where are those two now?" Rachel asked.

"Being held in a cell at Headquarters," Bella answered.

The owner of the Grant Mansion turned to Nancy. "What's the best way to catch someone who's framing an innocent?" She asked.

"Catch them in the act," she said, catching on Rachel's train of thought.

Chloe jumped up. "Let's do it then!" She said excitedly.

Rachel opted to stay at the Mansion and Chloe begged to go with the detectives and her uncles. Rachel, who was watching over Chloe while the girl's parents were on a week-vacation/anniversary trip, agreed, and cautioned the girl to listen to her uncles.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Chloe burst into the Mansion. "Aunt Rachel! We did it!" She exclaimed.

Rachel came out and smiled at seeing the aliens come in with Nancy, Bella, Hank, The Horned King, Jhonny, and Pinkie behind them. "I take it the real culprits are in jail?" She asked.

"Big time," said Nancy. "The culprits turned out to be two of the workers who had been demoted because they had tried to pay off some of the managers to look the other way while they stole some equipment and such. When they were demoted and restricted from entering some parts of the building, they figured they could steal money instead and frame Jhonny and Pinkie, but when they heard about the two being released, they made the mistake of trying to pull off stealing money again."

Bella smiled. "Chloe came up with the trap," she said. "You've got a smart niece, y'all."

"That we do," said Snare-Oh. "And smart sleuths on our side too."

"The more sleuths, the better," said Upgrade.

"Couldn't have said that better myself," Astrodactyl squawked in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
